Warriors: Falcon of Blood: Book 1: Rise of the Falcon
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: When a average Boyscout on a average hiking trip finds a odd pendent thing finds himself a cat! where now he must survive in the forest and creates a new identity for himself as Falcon. However a power greater than starclan has some ideas for him to be in the clans, but can he survive, while keeping himself from becoming a cold blooded killer and keep his past as a human a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A gray blue eyed tom cat came out of a den and sat in the middle of a clearing then looked at the moon. Another tom cat came out as well. He was muscualar with amber eyes and sat next to the gray tom.

The gray one spoke, "Greetings Bramblestar last night I had a dream however not from starclan but rather another sort of power, and it told me a prophecy."

Bramblestar replied, "Really what is it Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather said, "The doom will become the hope the falcon will come in blood and soar to save all then the light will give peace to the ever hungry falcon."

Bramblestar asked,"What does it mean?"

Jayfeather told him," I do not know but i have a feeling it will find us before we find it and it could come in any form it is unseeable right now. we have to go with caution."

Bramblestar mewed in agreemnet then said,"should it be trusted if it is not from starclan?"

Jayfeather replied,"I am not sure but I will consult starclan about it at the moon pool in a few sundowns at half moon."

Bramblestar said,"Untill we find anything we will keep this between us."

Jayfeather mewed," Of course well time to go to sleep for me night Bramblestar." The blind tom walked back to his den. Bramblestar sighed looked at the moon then thought _great another prophecy well time to sleep i will think more of it later._

Bramblestar stalked back into his den to sleep.

**Authors notes: Well i have decided to make this warriors story this is most likely the shortest chapter so do ot worry there will be longer much longer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hiking trip

Chapter 1: Hiking trip

I woke up to the sun as It shown through the tent. I stretched my arms out waking myself up completely. then sat up I yawned I thought _great another wonderful day of hiking well better pack my tent up_ then I started packing it up first, change, then sleeping bag. Next was a camping pillow finally the tent. After that was done I made sure I had everything and joined my friends for breakfast. I sat next to my best friend in boy scouts Timothy and picked out some cinnamon toast crunch to eat and an apple. I listened to their conversation and started eating my apple. The conversation came to a topic that I had no such interest in girls. Reason well I just always thought I was too young to date so I never did even at age 14 I still am not compelled to. I don't plan to date till I am out of collage with a PHD. I still will never now why but that is just who I am. I know there is no real reason around or in me that give a reason why not to date I just do not want to. Thus I have no interest in their conversation and tune out. Then Timothy waved his hand in front of my face.

He said, "Hello earth to Joe get out of star wars and to realty and answer the question."

I replied, "If it is the one about my love life that does not exist then you already know the answer."

Timothy said, "Well I still think you need a girl I mean all the other guys have got one."

I told him, "Well maybe if you talk enough i will get one as soon as I get a Nobel Prize. No wait till I control the world."

"Oh come on it wont take long to control the world," he said

I sarcastically replied, "Yeah maybe I will become the hero of ransei and get arceus to help me with it's awesome power."

Timothy said, "Yeah I will stop talking about that for today." I nodded my head clearly happy with the result of my sarcasm. I finished the last of my cinnamon toast crunch and put the trash away. I picked up my pack and noticed the others doing the same. When everyone was ready we quickly made sure the site was clean and left.

A few hours of hiking later...

It was almost time for lunch when I noticed a rock over hang. The group decided to eat lunch here so i picked a spot examining it till I got there but noticed a small item on the ground. I bent over and picked it up. I put my pack down and rubbed the dirt off of it. I noticed it looked like a cat I guessed it was a Russian blue based on the color it also had yellow eyes and lighter and spotted under belly. Not like any cat that that I have ever seen. It also had a ring to show it was a pendent so I took off my chain necklace with a cross, a small ring, and a lizard pendent on it. Then put the pendent on I actually liked it so i put my necklace back on and started lunch.

Lunch consisted of a chicken sandwich, and an apple. I happily crunched into the apple and ate the chicken sandwich. After that was done I cleaned up and got ready to go and waited for all the others to do the same. When we all were ready we moved on hiking and taking in the beautiful sights of nature. and the occasional look out from these mountains to the valleys below. We hiked for a few more hours talking and singing along the way. We eventually got to our destination of a campsite.

I walked around to find a suitable place to pitch a tent. I found one and started pitching it and getting it all ready for the night. Once done with that I made my way to Timothy and asked when dinner was.

He told me, "Not for another 2 hours, hey want to explore those caves till then?"

I told him, "Sure let me get my headlamp." I went and got my headlamp then came back to see Timothy had done the same thing. We nodded and made out way to the caves and noticed it was completely dark. We both turned on our headlamps and made our way around it was like any other cave dark, damp and silent. I then noticed something off my neck suddenly started getting heavier like my necklace was getting heavier. I lifted it up and indeed it was heavier so I decided to tell my friend. I turned to Timothy and said, "Hey Timothy my necklace feels heavier than usual."

He looked at me and said, "Really? Let me see." He came over and felt it and looked at it. Then said." Huh well your right." I shrugged and we moved on only to find a massive underground lake. Then the necklace felt even heavier I looked at it then it was glowing.

Me and Timothy shouted out of shock," What is going on!?" It glowed brighter and brighter. Then it simply went white. I felt warm, cold, fear, and peace all at once I did not know it was possible but yet i did. Eventually things turned black I realized my eyes were closed and opened them. I saw it was still dark but some light was there from an unknown source._ Did I pass out or some thing_ I thought_ hmm..._ I then felt some thing that I have never felt before something coming from my behind. I put my hand on the ground wait hand? but I lacked the feeling of a thumb rather padding I freaked out glancing at it and hearing some thing unsheathe. I noticed it was hairy or rather fury. And felt my ears go back. Wait ears? Since when did I have mobile ears on top of my head rather than the side? I looked to my rear and saw a tail that's right a tail.

I flipped out and tried running on 2 legs I immediately fell onto all fours. Then I crawled over to a river and peered in and noticed that the reflection was not at all human but in fact a cat! I was shocked that the familiar brown eyes, sport glasses, dark brown hair, and golden brown skin was not there but rather a yellow eyed Russian blue cat with lighter and spotted underbelly. Immediately noticed I looked EXACTLY like the pendent that I had found earlier. I started to move my parts of my new body to get used to it like flexing my claws and swishing my tail on command. When I was satisfied that I could control my new body I started walking in a direction that the water was not going cause it probably lead deeper and this way most likely was towards the exit since water runs down hill. Luckily only a few minutes later I made my way to the exit and when I came out I noticed I was nowhere near to where my campsite was. However I was close since on the hike I saw the almost exactly same view maybe it is after all cats are shorter and better vision than humans. I pondered what to do next _what to do I am a cat and no idea why or how it happened. Is this a dream? _Apon thinking that I slapped myself with my paw and claws out.

"OUCH", I yelled. Then said to myself "alright I guess not and I am not doing that again." I decided to hunt after all I am a cat and I can't really have any veggies since I am a carnivore. I thought of how my cat hunted and how warriors in the series by Erin Hunter hunted. I sniffed the air witch made me smell so much, leaves, other animals, and some thing excellent that it made my mouth water. I was not used to smelling much cause as a human I had virtually no sense of smell but now I had it as excellent as any cat did. Instincts told me to crouch so I did I crawled toward the smell and kept my new tail still and what I smelled came into view and I heard it scuffling leaves. It was a mouse I crept closer and closer then I sprung leaping and my paw got it I quickly bit it with my now powerful jaws on the neck and it immediately went limp I then started eating it on the spot. It was delicious I could not believe mouse could taste so good. I then decided to get used to this new life as a cat I wandered the forest for a place to sleep. Then found one it was under a bush empty and flat. I curled up into a ball and relaxed into a deep sleep.

**I meant to post this a long time ago but you know multiple trips in a row and then grandparents comes to town and you get no time on the computer for a few months then writers block. Any way these chapters should come faster now that I have more free time. Until next time BYE.**


End file.
